Je suis gay
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: Ludwig invente un nouveau plan pour approcher deux femmes : se dire gay. Et Wilhelm doit jouer le rôle du compagnon. Mais est-ce  vraiment un mensonge ? Et est-ce une bonne idée de rester dans ce château étrange ? Ludwig/Wilhelm
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour (bonsoir peut-être). **

**Voici ma nouvelle fic inspiré de l'univers de ****Ludwig Revolution****. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche Clarina et Céliane viennent de mon imagination (tordue certes). **

**Bonne lecture. **

**XXX**

La forêt était si lumineuse, si belle. Les arbres laissaient filtrer des grands rayons de lumière qui allaient illuminer les gouttes de rosées perlant des larges feuilles vertes. La mousse colorée par la saison tapissait le sol et les troncs, formant une peinture tout à fait agréable. De rares champignons commençaient à y apparaître, phénomène du aux pluies d'automnes arrivées bien plus tôt cette année. Un écureuil s'aventura sur le sol, les oreilles en l'air, prêt à réagir au moindre danger. Le cadre était donc celui d'un conte de fées. Personne n'aurait été surpris de voir apparaître une petite fée, une biche blanche ou un lutin, tout droit sorti d'un de ces contes de fée pour enfant. Et peut-être même un prince charmant sans prétention, richement vêtu, arrivant sur un cheval blanc pour délivrer une quelconque princesse en détresse, traversant le silence paisible de l'endroit…

- J'en ai marre ! pesta Ludwig.

- Nous arrivons bientôt mon prince, lui dit Wilhelm.

- Tu as déjà dit ça il y a une demi-heure ! Rends-toi plutôt utile, va me chercher une boisson fraiche. J'ai envie d'un jus goyave mangue avec des glaçons et quelque chose à grignoter. Tout de suite !

- Mais, mon prince, comment voulez-vous que je trouve tout ça dans cette forêt ?

- C'est pas mon problème ! Obéis !

Et cela durait depuis des heures. Pour tenter de s'occuper le prince essayait différentes coiffures. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à sa coupe plus courte. Lui qui prenait tant soin de ses magnifiques cheveux roux. Il avait d'ailleurs une valise entière rien que pour ses produits capillaires. Ainsi qu'une autre pour ses produits du visage, une pour ses chemises, une pour ses fourrures… Et ainsi de suite.

- Bon, redis-moi où on va au moins !

- Chez une femme et ses deux filles magnifiques à fortes poitrines mon prince. La mère a décidé que ses filles resteraient avec elles jusqu'à leurs morts et n'épouseraient donc personne.

- C'est ridicule ! La vieille mourra avant elles.

- Non, c'est une sorci…

Dorothéa venait d'apparaître à la fenêtre de la calèche, interrompu par Ludwig qui avait eut le réflexe de lui foutre son pied sur le visage, au grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Le prince réalisa alors qu'on venait de lui parler :

- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

- Que c'est une sorcière.

Dorothéa s'était assise à la fenêtre, peu gênée du vent qui la fouettait et peu inquiète de la trace bien rouge de soulier sur son visage.

- Elle est peu connue certes mais elle s'est fait remarquer il y a quelques temps dans le milieu.

- Avec quoi ? demanda Wilhelm, plus trop rassuré à présent.

- M'en souviens plus !

- Comme d'habitude, tu sers à rien ! dit Ludwig en détournant le regard.

Il s'ennuyait ferme ! La jeune sorcière s'en alla, criant qu'elle allait chercher à en savoir d'avantage. Ludwig regarda son valet du coin de l'œil. Il semblait frissonner de peur. Quelle belle andouille ! Il tremblait vraiment pour un rien. Ses grands yeux ne cessaient d'aller et venir, de regarder dehors. On aurait dit un gamin. Ludwig étouffa un soupir ! Il avait hâte d'arriver. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir regarder sa belle personne dans un vrai miroir.

Il fut exaucé une heure plus tard. Le carrosse s'était arrêté devant une immense bâtisse construite selon un schéma tout à fait improbable. Il n'y avait aucun ordre dans les tours assez hautes pour toucher le ciel, aucune harmonie ni symétrie. Les quelques fenêtres apparentes n'étaient pas toutes à la même hauteur. Et pour finir la grande porte aurait pu faire passer dix éléphants posés les uns sur les autres et dix autres de front. Les deux hommes mirent pied à terre. Wilhelm se rapprocha de son prince :

- Vous voulez vraiment continuer mon prince ?

- Trouillard !

Une voix résonna alors à leurs oreilles. Elle avait quelque chose de métallique dans son intonation, comme la bande-son d'un magnétophone qui aurait bien trop servit. C'est d'ailleurs la première pensée qu'eut Ludwig. La voix disait :

- Repartez d'où vous venez ! Ou subissez ma malédiction éternelle !

Ludwig souleva un sourcil. Quel accueil ! Il esquissa un sourire qui terrifia bien plus son valet que le château et la voix réunis. Le roux se mit à crier à son tour dans un mégaphone apparut soudainement dans sa main :

- Je suis un grand prince chevauchant par monts et par vaux afin de découvrir le monde. Je m'appelle Ludwig, Louis pour les intimes, et j'aimerais passer quelques jours chez vous afin de me reposer et me restaurer. J'imagine bien que vous aurez assez de cœur pour me laisser rentrer.

Wilhelm regarda son maitre sans comprendre. Depuis quand parlait-il aussi bien, aussi poliment surtout ? Si il ne le connaissait pas il aurait pu s'attendre à un vrai prince. Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ? Et surtout, d'où sortait-il encore ce mégaphone ? Son attention fut bientôt attirée par une forme sombre sur un des remparts. Une vieille femme était apparue. Elle sembla détailler un peu le convoi qui se présentait à sa porte avant de prendre la parole.

- Mouais… Je veux bien vous croire. Mais aucun homme ne rentrera ici ! C'est un coup à ce qu'il s'éprenne de mes filles et me les vole ! Jamais ! Elles resteront avec moi !

- Oh ne vous en faites pas pour ça, cher madame, dit Ludwig avec un grand sourire.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda la vieille d'un air soupçonneux.

- Je suis gay, répondit le prince du tac au tac sans changer de ton, un air tout à fait sérieux sur le visage.

Wilhelm regarda son prince, l'air choqué, sans comprendre. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait inventé encore pour s'occuper ? Pendant qu'il tentait de réfléchir, Ludwig continuait son dialogue avec la vieille :

- Je ne te crois pas, disait-elle.

- Oui je comprends. Un prince aussi beau que moi ne peut être qu'un homme à femmes, les collectionnant. Pourtant je dédaigne volontiers la gente féminine. Un mâle bien viril a bien plus d'attraits pour moi.

Le valet reconnaissait tout à fait l'éducation stricte de son maître et ses origines princières. C'était si rare ! Pourtant la vieille femme ne semblait toujours pas convaincue.

- Et qui est le brun à coté de toi ?

- Mon compagnon évidemment !

Le cerveau de Wilhelm était définitivement hors-service. Il tenta de prononcer une parole mais n'en eut pas le temps. La sorcière avait apparemment demandé une preuve. Ce que Ludwig s'était empressé de faire : il s'était retourné et avait embrassé passionnément son valet. Ce dernier était stupéfait. Une partie de son cerveau s'était activée et il commençait à y croire. Son corps réagissait très bien d'ailleurs. Surtout quand il sentit la langue du roux forcer le barrage de ses dents et se nouer à la sienne. Wilhelm se sentit fondre et il serait surement tombé si le bras de Ludwig ne le tenait pas fortement serré contre lui.

Le prince se détacha enfin de lui, les laissant tous les deux essoufflés. Wilhelm s'adossa à un arbre proche pour ne pas s'écrouler. En revanche Ludwig ne perdait pas le nord :

- Convaincu mamie ?

- Vous pouvez rentrer… Mais je vous tiens à l'œil !

Pendant que la maîtresse des lieux faisait descendre le pont-levis, Wilhelm rassembla les diverses bagages du prince, sans oser le regarder. Il sentait encore les lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Il rougissait comme une jeune pucelle. De son coté, Ludwig ne montrait aucun signe de gêne. Il attendait paisiblement de pouvoir rentrer, les bras croisés, presque détendu. Si seulement le avait su ce qui se cachait réellement dans la tête de son prince.

Une fois le pont-levis abaissé la vieille femme les attendait de l'autre coté, deux jeunes filles se tenant sagement derrière elle.

- Voici mes filles : Clarina et Céliane.

Les rumeurs n'étaient pas fausses pour une fois. Clarina était aussi brune que Céliane était blonde. Et pourtant on aurait dit des clones parfaits. Des cheveux ondulés, des joues roses, les grands yeux ouverts et éveillés, un maintien digne des reines, des jambes qui n'en finissaient plus qui se devinaient sous les grandes robes échancrées et surtout des poitrines totalement improbables. Tout était semblable. Wilhelm en resta stupéfait. En revanche Ludwig ne perdit pas de temps. Il avait déjà baisé la main des deux jeunes filles et avait commencé à déblatérer ses compliments. Wilhelm avisa dans le même temps le regard noir de la mère. Il émit un raclement de gorge, faisant se retourner le prince. Le voyant ouvrir la bouche le brun s'attendait à être engueulé pour cette familiarité. Il aurait peut-être fallu. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un :

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a … _mon chéri _?

- Euh… prin… mon… il faudrait monter se reposer… je pense.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, dit Ludwig en se redressant.

Il prit Wilhelm par le bras.

- On y va… _mon chéri_, insista t-il.

**XXX**

Une fois bien installé, Louis convoqua son valet. Il ne se retourna pas quand le brun entra et s'inclina.

- Ecoute ce que ma royale personne a imaginé. Tu as surement compris qu'il nous faudra jouer un rôle. Tu seras mon compagnon. Mais nos rangs respectifs ne permettent pas cette idylle. Une histoire bien tragique qui me permettra de me rapprocher au mieux des deux charmantes jeunes filles de maison, qui font surement du F d'ailleurs. Donc tu dormiras ici et sera toujours à mes cotés. Compris ?

- Oui mon prince.

- Bien. Et j'attends toujours mon jus goyave mangue et de quoi grignoter !

Wilhelm ne dit rien de plus et sortit sans dire un mot. Ludwig contempla la porte fermée en silence. Il alla ensuite s'appuyer à la fenêtre, contemplant le ciel sans le voir.

- Imbécile, murmura t-il.

**XXX**

Céliane vint un peu avant la tombée de la nuit dans la chambre déjà relookée du prince.

- Le repas est servi prince Ludwig.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Louis.

- Très bien prince Louis.

- Bon on s'en contentera…

Il suivit docilement la jeune fille dans le dédale des couloirs. Le prince en profita pour détailler le mobilier et la décoration. Enfin, le peu qu'il y en avait. Tout était délabré ou vieillot. Les teintures avaient besoin d'un bon dépoussiérage ou d'être jetées carrément. Louis avait abandonné de retenir le chemin. A la place il imaginait comment il redécorerait tout ça. Il avait de grandes idées et largement les moyens pour les réaliser. Il se voyait déjà maitre des lieux.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle à manger en même temps que Clarina suivie de Wilhelm, qu'elle avait trouvé dans la cuisine selon ses dires. La vielle femme, déjà assise au bout de la table, invita tout le monde à s'asseoir. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le prince :

- Je me suis permis d'inviter votre compagnon à notre table.

- Je suis touché de votre attention, grimaça le prince.

Ils s'installèrent et la conversation, longue à démarrer, dériva sur le royaume du prince. Les deux jeunes filles ne disaient pas grand chose et leur mère n'arrêtait jamais. Ludwig en eut vite marre. Seule sa bonne éducation et la vue des belles poitrines en face de lui l'empêchait de tout envoyer bouler. Vint alors la question qui fâche :

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

Wilhelm allait ouvrir la bouche quand il sentit le pied de son maître écraser le sien violemment. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Lui seul sembla remarquer le regard noir que lui lança le prince alors qu'il répondait gentiment :

- Plusieurs années. Je ne saurais dire quand cela a commencé exactement. Cela c'est fait… naturellement.

Il prit ensuite sa pose la plus tragique et déclara d'une voix digne des plus grands tragédiens :

- Mais nos conditions respectives ne permettent pas une union. Nous sommes obligés de nous aimer dans le secret. Mon père, et ma mère surtout, m'envoient chercher une fiancée mais je refuse d'être auprès de quelqu'un d'autre que mon cher Will.

Le souffle de Wilhelm resta coincé dans sa gorge alors qu'il écoutait parler le prince. Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler de plus ce soir. Le valet laissa passer quelques minutes et se leva.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je préfère aller me reposer dans la chambre.

- Tu es sur que tout va bien _mon amour _? demanda le prince, faussement inquiet.

- Oui je … ça va aller, répondit Wilhelm sans le regarder. Surement la fatigue du long voyage. Bonne soirée à tous.

Il inclina un peu la tête pour s'excuser et sortit de la salle. Ludwig le regarda s'éloigner avant de revenir à la conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention, présence d'une scène de viol dans ce chapitre ! Plus ou moins explicite. **

Wilhelm courut presque dans la chambre du prince, où il devait lui aussi dormir. Il savait que Ludwig ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. Il était déjà sûrement occupé à batifoler. Le brun se laissa alors tomber sur le grand lit. Et il s'autorisa enfin à pleurer. Des larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps. Pourquoi le prince lui faisait subir ça ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments ? De refuser de jouer cette comédie qui lui déchirait le cœur ? Une comédie qui n'en était pas une pour lui. Car il aimait sincèrement son prince. Il n'aurait put dire depuis combien de temps. Mais il aimait être à ses cotés, parcourir les routes avec lui. A chaque instant il voulait toucher la longue chevelure rousse, se blottir contre le corps fin de son maitre. Et tant pis si le prince était froid avec lui, au moins il lui parlait et acceptait sa présence. Cela lui suffisait amplement. Depuis le début de cette quête des princesses il faisait tout pour Ludwig sans jamais se plaindre, sans montrer sa peine. Mais il risquait de ne pas survivre à ce coup là. Pourquoi Dieu lui infligeait-il ça en plus ? Entendre le prince lui dire « je t'aime » ou « mon amour » faisait saigner son cœur. Il en avait tellement rêvé. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus pour lui. Et lui il devait répondre avec un sourire et un « bien mon prince ». Jamais il n'en serait capable !

Quand Ludwig revint quelques heures plus tard dans la chambre il trouva son valet endormi, étendu sur le lit. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de mieux le regarder. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais on pouvait clairement voir qu'il avait pleuré avant. Une mèche de cheveu noir barrait son visage apaisé par le sommeil. Louis s'approcha doucement, se pencha sans bruit vers son valet, effleura son front, descendit lentement le long du visage… et lui hurla dans l'oreille :

- DEBOUT !

Paniqué, Wilhelm sauta pour se remettre sur ses jambes, remarquant le visage du prince à quelques centimètres du sien dans le même temps, il devint alors rouge, son pied se prit dans le drap du lit et il s'affala par terre, les couvertures le recouvrant. Ludwig regarda ce manège sans aucune émotion sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé mon prince, dit le brun en se dégageant.

Il avait l'air vraiment stupide, la tête décoiffée émergeant du drap encore en boule.

- J'ai dit qu'on dormirait dans la même chambre ! Pas dans le même lit ! précisa Ludwig.

- Où vais-je dormir alors ?

- Trouve toi un matelas et met-le par terre. Débrouilles-toi pour les couvertures. Pas mon problème !

« C'est déjà mieux que rien, pensa Wilhelm. Au moins je ne suis pas à même le sol ! ». Il observa le prince se déshabiller du coin de l'œil.

Une fois la nuit venue Wilhelm mit longtemps avant de s'endormir. Il entendait le souffle du prince dans le cœur de la nuit. Il se retenait de pleurer. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin il accusait de grandes cernes. C'était courant depuis quelques années… depuis qu'il était au service du prince en fait !

**XXX**

Tout en s'habillant Ludwig donnait encore des ordres à son valet :

- Essaye de mieux jouer ton rôle aujourd'hui ! On est censé être amant… Je sens que dans quelques jours je pourrais les ramener. Leur vieille pie de mère ne sera plus un problème.

- Mais, mon prince, comment ferez-vous pour les épouser si elles vous croient gays ?

- Oh ne t'en fais pas ! Ma royale personne trouvera bien une solution d'ici là !

- Si vous le dites, conclut le valet, blasé.

Le prince se vêtit de façon ordinaire : chemise blanche italienne à voiles sur le col et les manches, jean noir moulant mais s'élargissant d'un coup sur les chevilles et des chaussures noires à haut talon. Enfin, une grosse ceinture à plumes en travers. Normal pour lui quoi ! Il remonta ses cheveux roux en une fausse queue de cheval, nouée par un fin ruban noir.

Il descendit ensuite dans la grande salle à manger, sans prendre le temps de se regarder. Il était toujours parfait de toute façon.

Durant l'après-midi, Ludwig prétexta le beau temps et la température pour s'arranger une balade en forêt avec Clarina et Céliane. Il remarqua avec surprise que la vieille mère, encore plus ridée que la veille, ne s'y opposait pas. Il promit de se tenir sur ses gardes. Wilhelm les regarda partir depuis une haute fenêtre. Le trio formait un tableau charmant. Le valet s'arracha de sa contemplation et chercha à se rendre utile. Il ne trouva aucun domestique dans les cuisines, les chambres ou n'importe où ailleurs. Il commença à paniquer. Il choisit de revenir dans la chambre du prince et de l'attendre pour lui en parler. Il sursautait au moindre bruit.

**XXX**

De son coté le prince Louis avait ses propres problèmes à gérer. Il arrivait à peine à faire sortir deux mots de suite de la part des deux jeunes filles réunies. Et plus ils avançaient dans le sous-bois, moins elles parlaient. Elles semblaient aussi montrer des signes de fatigue.

- Elles font jamais d'exercice ou quoi ? pensa t'il.

En même temps ça ne devait pas être facile avec des poitrines pareilles ! La forêt était vraiment magnifique ce matin-là. Peut-être même plus que la veille. Ou Ludwig lui trouvait un charme nouveau. Prenant de l'avance, il appela Clarina à le rejoindre, voir de plus près un oiseau dans un nid. La jeune femme fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre. Mais elle se sentit mal, pâlit d'un coup et tomba sur le sol sans un mot. Sa sœur cria de panique sans pour autant bouger. Le prince se précipita aux cotés de Clarina qu'il trouva évanouie sur l'herbe, aussi blanche qu'un cadavre. Ce qu'elle ne tarderait pas à être. Il la prit dans ses bras et la reconduisit jusqu'au château, invitant Céliane, pleurant silencieusement, à le suivre.

La vieille ne parut pas surprise de les revoir si vite et aussi mal. Elle récupéra sa fille et la porta, très facilement pour son âge, dans une chambre isolée, seulement suivie de sa deuxième fille. Le prince dut donc rester seul. Il se mit à réfléchir. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici. Et il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que c'était. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

**XXX**

Le valet et le prince se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, quelques heures plus tard. Ludwig en profita pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé durant sa balade.

- Et pendant tout ce temps à jouer de mes charmes, elles n'ont eu aucune réaction. Ce n'est pas normal. Si ça se trouve elles sont…

- Mon prince ?

- Lesbiennes! continua t'il. Et doivent cacher leur amour à leur mère !

Wilhelm sentit un poids s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il ne savait pas si le prince était sérieux ou non ! Il entreprit alors de lui faire part de la découverte qu'il avait faite lui aussi. Mais le prince Louis n'y accorda pas autant d'importance que prévu.

- C'est une sorcière, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. C'est normal qu'elle ne veuille pas s'encombrer de domestiques alors qu'elle peut le faire d'un claquement de doigt.

Le brun ne sut que répondre à ça. Il observait le prince qui regardait par la fenêtre. Ludwig remarqua une ombre sortir du château et se faufiler discrètement dans la forêt, n'empruntant pas le sentier. Les mystères commençaient à s'accumuler. Le rouquin en venait presque à souhaiter la présence de Dorothéa pour l'éclairer. Même si sa nouvelle absence de poitrine l'avait fait baissé dans son estime. Avant de s'éloigner de la fenêtre Louis nota un autre mouvement venant des buissons. Il fit face à son valet :

- A partir de maintenant je t'interdis de sortir des murs du château sans ma permission, lui ordonna t'il. Et tu resteras le plus possible dans la chambre.

- Mais mon prince.

- C'est un ordre et ça ne se discute pas !

- Bien…

Wilhelm ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il était habitué depuis longtemps aux ordres farfelus de son prince. Il avait au moins eu la bonne idée de ramener des livres de la bibliothèque. Il s'assit donc sur le lit et en ouvrit un au hasard. Et il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dut lire les titres avant. Il n'y a avait rien de compréhensible. Tout était écrit en signes bizarres, accompagnés de dessins horribles. Wilhelm resta figé, de peur, un frisson lui remontant le long du dos.

- Je veux partir… murmura t'il.

Clarina et Céliane furent au diner du soir, sans montrer aucun problème physique. Elles affichaient toujours le même sourire radieux et faux. Wilhelm commençait vraiment à les trouver bizarres ! En plein milieu du repas la vieille femme lança une bombe :

- Dites moi vous deux… Vous êtes vraiment amants ? demanda t'elle avec un grand sourire. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'activité dans votre chambre hier soir ! Le voyage vous aurait-il fatigué à ce point ?

Le prince préféra ne pas répondre, faisant comme si cela était normal.

Mais il avait très bien entendu et entreprit de rectifier le tir dès la nuit tombée. Des pensées étranges envahirent sa tête, ses barrières mentales s'évanouirent d'un coup. Ludwig se sentit bien plus libre d'un coup. À peine la porte claquée derrière lui, Wilhelm se sentit catapulté sur le lit. Le prince, déjà torse nu se tenait en face de lui. Il avait une expression très étrange sur le visage.

- Mais que… Vous…

- Elle ne nous croit pas amant, on va lui prouver le contraire. Déshabille toi maintenant !

Le ton était autoritaire, trop d'ailleurs, pour être normal.

- N'y a t'il pas un autre moyen ? Peut-être juste crier ? tenta Wilhelm.

- Non ! Je tiens à bien faire les choses, répondit le prince avec un sourire sadique. Tu es mon valet, obéis !

Avant que ledit valet n'ait eu le temps de répondre Ludwig l'embrassa de nouveau. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Wilhelm se demanda en un éclair comment le prince avait fait. Et il eut un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'il avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Tandis que lui… Puis ses pensées s'évanouirent d'elles-mêmes. Il sentait une grande chaleur l'envahir. Les mains du prince descendaient le long de son torse, tandis que sa langue continuait de jouer avec celle du brun. Ce dernier était totalement allongé à présent sur le grand lit, écartant inconsciemment les jambes tandis que Ludwig se positionnait au milieu. Il lâcha alors les lèvres de son valet et profita de son état secondaire pour le préparer à le recevoir. Quand Wilhelm sentit un doigt pénétrer son intimité, il écarquilla les yeux et ne put retenir un cri.

- Non… Arrêtez !

Ludwig inséra un deuxième doigt pour le faire taire, passant en même temps une main sur l'érection bien prononcée de son valet. Il fit un mouvement de ciseaux avec des doigts avant de les retirer brutalement. Il présenta alors son propre sexe en érection et le pénétra violemment.

La douleur se mêla vite à un profond plaisir. Wilhelm, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier, jouit le premier, rapidement, avant de sentir Ludwig se libérer en lui. Fatigué, le prince s'allongea à ses cotés. En revanche le brun se releva vite du lit et alla se coucher sur son matelas, sans un regard ou une parole. Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette fois encore. Il se sentait bafoué, humilié. Il n'était qu'un jouet pour le prince, il devait s'y faire ! Ce même prince qui n'avait surement aucun scrupule à ce qu'il avait fait. Juste pour séduire deux femmes dont il sera surement lassé d'ici quelques jours. Wilhelm ne laissa pas couler ces larmes cette fois-ci. Il devait se montrer fort et réussir à surmonter ça.

Le brun se trompait lourdement s'il croyait Ludwig dormant tranquillement et sans remords. En vérité il avait les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, scrutant l'obscurité à la recherche d'une réponse. Il n'avait aucune explication sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'était pas dans son état normal ! Son cœur s'était enfin exprimé sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Car s'il avait encore des doutes jusqu'à présent, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il voulait garder Wilhelm pour toujours auprès de lui ! Il avait toujours aimé le voir sourire, surtout si ce sourire lui était adressé. Rien ne le réjouissait plus. Mais pourquoi s'était-il emporté ainsi aujourd'hui ? Jamais il n'aurait dut se dévoiler. Il devait épouser une riche héritière, ou une femme à grosse poitrine à la rigueur, avoir des enfants et gouverner. Pas très réjouissant mais c'était la réalité. Ses véritables sentiments n'auraient jamais le dessus. Il ne devait pas aimer un homme et encore moins son valet. Ludwig passa la nuit à se retourner dans le lit. Il ne savait pas comment devait agir le lendemain. Et prendre Wilhelm dans ses bras pour l'embrasser n'était pas du tout une bonne idée ! Malheureusement…

**Pour la tenue du prince : j'adore ce genre de tenue pour un mec ! Et je trouve que le prince serait trop beau et trop classe avec ça ! (Bon d'accord j'arrête de baver !)**

**Et je viens de percuter qu'ils passent quasiment tout leurs temps dans la chambre ! En fait je crois que j'ai juste la flemme de faire d'autres descriptions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil se leva bien trop tôt pour les deux hommes ce matin là. Ludwig fut le premier debout, réveillé par les cris incessants des oiseaux. Il s'habilla, plus pour s'occuper que par envie. A peine vit-il Wilhelm ouvrir les yeux et se redresser qu'il paniqua. Il tenta de rester naturel :

- Va en cuisine me chercher de quoi manger ! Je ne veux pas descendre ce matin !

- Bien mon prince.

Wilhelm s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et dévala les escaliers, s'obligeant à ne pas regarder le prince Louis une seule fois. Il était bien content de cet ordre qui ne l'obligeait pas à rester près du prince. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Hormis qu'il l'aimait encore !

Ludwig soupira aussi une fois la porte fermée derrière son valet. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit. D'un coté il s'en voulait, chose assez rare pour lui et d'un autre coté il était heureux d'avoir eu une nuit avec Wilhelm autrement qu'en rêve. Il pouvait chérir un souvenir. Le fait que ça ressemblait à un viol ne semblait pas le gêner.

Il était en pleine réflexion quand il entendit un bruit. Il se releva rapidement, refusant de montrer sa gêne :

- Déjà ? Tu fais des progrès …

Mais ce n'était pas Wilhelm qui se tenait en face de lui. Dorothéa venait de débarquer par la fenêtre. Ludwig lui tourna le dos immédiatement quand elle ouvrit la bouche. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait voir et entendre personne d'ailleurs. Seulement Wilhelm. Seulement son amant de cette nuit, celui qu'il voulait pour toujours à ses cotés, celui qui hanterait ses nuits à jamais.

Dorothéa perçut les réflexions de son prince et commença à paniquer :

- Mon prince ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait quelque chose de mal !

Ludwig la regarda sans comprendre ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Elle avait épiée cette nuit ? Il demanda d'une voix forte, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire :

- Comment ?

- A cause du château. Je sais enfin qui est la sorcière ici, enfin à peu près ! Et vous devez partir immédiatement !

Dorothéa inspecta la chambre avant de revenir sur le rouquin :

- Wilhelm n'est pas là ?

Ludwig tiqua un peu à cette question. Il détourna la tête avant de répondre simplement :

- Parti en cuisine.

Cette fois Dorothéa n'avait plus aucun doute. Quelque chose s'était passée entre les deux hommes. Il fallait qu'ils sortent vite de ce château maudit avant que l'irréparable ne se produise. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche de nouveau quand un mouvement dehors attira son attention. La sorcière n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que tout ne se passe. Comme au ralenti, elle vit une balle en argent briser la fenêtre et continuer sa course jusqu'à la poitrine du prince.

**XXX**

Ludwig avait tourné la tête en entendant le bruit de verre cassé. Il avait compris en une fraction de seconde ce qui allait se passer et avait fermé les yeux en attendant le choc. Il finit à terre, ne comprenant plus trop ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne ressentait cependant aucune douleur. Il avait pourtant un poids sur la poitrine. Louis ouvrit enfin les yeux pour découvrir Wilhelm, étalé sur lui, une tache rouge sur son vêtement. Il venait de remonter de la cuisine et avait compris immédiatement ce qui se passait. Son corps avait bougé tout seul. Il devait protéger son prince ! Et il avait prit la balle à sa place.

Le rouquin regarda par la fenêtre juste à temps pour apercevoir une cape rouge qui s'enfuyait par le sentier. Il poussa Wilhelm sans ménagement et passa à travers le verre brisé. Juste avant de sauter il cria à Dorothéa :

- Occupe-toi de Wilhelm ! Gare à toi si il y passe !

Il ne prit pas le temps de voir si elle avait entendu et s'élança sur la branche d'arbre la plus proche. Il se laissa tomber à terre et courut après Lisette qui s'enfuyait.

Toujours dans la chambre Dorothéa avait étendu Wilhelm sur le lit et entreprit de le déshabiller pour mieux le soigner. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit Ludwig, à moitié nu sur ce lit ! Mais bon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Et même si elle aurait adoré se faire torturer par le prince, elle préférait guérir le brun. Ce dernier s'était évanoui. Mais quand la sorcière lui enleva doucement la chemise il se mit à murmurer dans son inconscience :

- Mon prince… Ludwig… Ne m'abandonnez pas…

Le cerveau de Dorothéa se mit à marcher à plein régime. Elle repensa à l'attitude du prince tout à l'heure. Elle ne tarda pas à se faire ses propres conclusions. Mais elle n'avait pas de preuve ! Elle se sentait déchiré de douleur... Et c'était trop bon !

**XXX**

Ludwig n'avait plus de souffle.

- Lisette ! Arrête-toi immédiatement ! Lisette ! Chaperon Rouge ! Reviens ! C'est un ordre !

Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était vraiment rapide et finit par disparaître à sa vue. Le prince Ludwig dut s'arrêter, éreinté. Il se laissa tomber au sol, contre un énorme tronc d'arbre, le temps de se remettre un peu. C'était une vraie pro cette planche à pain ! Elle ne se laissait pas facilement attraper. Lisette voulait encore le tuer, mais pourquoi ? Par vengeance ? Parce qu'elle voulait Wilhelm ? Elle venait pourtant de lui tirer dessus. Le cerveau de rouquin se remit en marche d'un coup. En fait il ne savait pas du tout où son valet s'était pris la balle et encore moins son état. Il n'avait pas réfléchi sur le moment. Il se força à se remettre debout et repartit d'un pas rapide en direction du château. Son cœur se serra d'inquiétude, lui faisant oublier sa douleur physique pour un moment.

Il revint très vite et monta les escaliers sans reprendre son souffle. Dorothéa se tenait devant la porte. Louis eut un moment de peur en voyant son habit noir et son voile, lui cachant le visage juvénile. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre. Il se plaça à quelques centimètres de la sorcière, forçant son cœur à se calmer et à parler d'une voix calme :

- Où est Wilhelm ?

Ludwig vit une larme couler sur la joue de la jeune femme (physiquement parlant) à travers la voilure. Il s'énerva :

- Laisse-moi passer !

- Non ! Je ne veux pas vous infliger ce spectacle !

- Il est si mal ?

- Il ne sera … plus jamais mal.

Dorothéa détourna le regard, laissant couler ses larmes à loisir. Un froid envahit le corps du prince. Il n'arrivait pas à percuter encore ce que cela impliquait. Il saisit Dorothéa par les bras :

- Tu peux le sauver ! Tu l'as déjà fait pour moi ! Je t'ordonne de le sauver !

- C'est trop tard pour ça. Et la situation était totalement différente.

Ludwig s'écarta de la sorcière. Il sentait les larmes monter dans ses yeux mais se refusait à les laisser couler. Il frappa du poing sur le mur pour tenter de se calmer. Peine perdue. La douleur physique n'était rien comparée à celle de son cœur à cet instant. Un cœur qui se fermait à jamais. Dorothéa se pencha vers le rouquin et lui parla, choisissant ses mots avec soin :

- Ce n'est rien mon prince… Vous trouverez un autre valet. Il n'est pas irremplaçable…

- SI !... JE L'AIMAIS !

Le cri était sorti malgré lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le perde pour qu'il se rende vraiment compte de cet amour ? Si, Wilhelm était irremplaçable pour lui. Son cœur n'aimerait jamais plus autant. Ludwig releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice qui avait relevé son voile. Jamais celle-ci n'aurait pu imaginer voir un jour le prince ainsi. Son visage était défait par la douleur et les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur les joues lisses. Ses yeux reflétaient la douleur profonde qu'il ressentait. Avec les mèches courtes qui tombaient autour de son visage il était vraiment magnifique. Dorothéa faillit manquer de courage pour poursuivre son plan. Elle releva Louis alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Le savait-il ?

- Bien sur que non ! articula difficilement Ludwig entre ses sanglots. Il ne devait pas le savoir… Je … Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire maintenant ? Il doit être réveillé !

Ludwig se figea sans comprendre. Il regarda Dorothéa qui souriait franchement, prête à rire du bon tour qu'elle venait de jouer et prête à recevoir son châtiment. Elle vit alors une immense aura noire entourer le prince tandis que ses yeux, secs, lançaient des éclairs au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait.

- DOROTHEA !

Après avoir torturé la pauvre sorcière, la laissant gisante sur le sol en train de pleurer de joie, il recomposa un visage neutre et entra dans la chambre. Il vit Wilhelm, un bandage sur l'épaule gauche, qui dormait paisiblement dans le grand lit. Apparemment la balle n'était pas passée loin du cœur. Ludwig ne voulait pas y penser. Il s'approcha doucement, ne voulant pas déranger Wilhelm. Quand il vit que son valet ne réagissait pas, il décida de le laisser se reposer et commença à repartir. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée il entendit un bruit de drap et la voix de Wilhelm qui murmurait, intrigué :

- Mon prince ?

L'interpellé se retourna. Il vit alors Wilhelm assis sur le lit, bien en vie et le dévisageant sans comprendre. Ludwig revint alors à coté du lit.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda t'il sans le regarder.

- Bien, répondit Wilhelm, surpris. Vous avez attrapé le tireur ?

- Non. Elle est rapide ce chaperon !

- C'était Lisette ?

- J'en suis presque persuadé…

Ludwig n'osait pas aborder le sujet principal. Il ignorait si Wilhelm avait entendu son cri à travers la porte. Et il n'arrivait pas à lui demander. Jamais il n'avait hésité avant de parler. Il serra le poing, comme pour se donner du courage.

- Wilhelm… Je…

- Alors ? Vous lui avez enfin avoué votre amour en face ?

Avec sa délicatesse légendaire, Dorothéa, à peu près remise, venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Le poing serré du prince venait d'atterrir en plein dans la face de la sorcière. Wilhelm regarda le prince :

- Quel amour ?

- Dorothéa ! cria le prince

- Désolé ! Mais comme ça trainait … s'excusa la sorcière

- Sors d'ici !

- De quoi elle parle ? Quel amour ? continua Wilhelm.

- Tu m'as menti, accusa Ludwig

- Pas du tout ! A aucun moment !

- Tu m'as dit qu'il était mort !

- J'n'ai jamais dit ça ! Juste qu'à présent il n'aurait plus jamais mal ! Et c'est la vérité !

Wilhelm avait renoncé à avoir des explications. Il suivait avec attention la dispute. Il avait l'impression de voir un chien et un chat ensemble.

- Et c'est quoi la différence ? pesta Ludwig.

- Je lui ai jeté un sort. Il ne peut plus recevoir de blessures physiques graves. J'ai cru que cela lui serait utile s'il doit rester avec vous. Et il fallait attendre un peu, le temps que le sort finisse de s'installer. C'est pas joli à voir généralement ! Et bien sur que c'était trop tard pour le sauver, c'était déjà fait !

Wilhelm tata son corps. Il ne pouvait plus se blesser ? Sérieusement ? Il imagina à l'instant que son prince allait tenter l'expérience. Il allait essayer de le blesser gravement. Et souvent ! C'était à parier ! Rien qu'à y penser il était fatigué et il sentait un frisson lui remonter dans le dos. Et d'ailleurs lui aussi avait encore une question sans réponse :

- Quel amour ?

Ludwig regarda alors le brun qui venait de crier. Il allait lui répliquer de se taire quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup. La sorcière de la demeure était apparue, semblant bien en colère :

- C'est pas bientôt fini de crier ! On s'entend plus penser !

Elle resta figée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Wilhelm, à moitié nu, un drap cachant le reste, blessé, dans le lit, le prince étant penché à moitié sur lui. Et devant se tenait une femme bien jeune, toute fine. Elle avait à peine quinze ans à première vue. Mais en y regardant de plus près elle était sure de la connaître. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes avec des cernes aussi énormes :

- Dorothéa ?


	4. Chapter 4

- Amelina ?

Dorothéa s'approcha de l'autre sorcière, avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Je t'avais pas reconnu ! C'est donc toi qui vis ici !

- A temps partiel seulement ! Oh il faut absolument que je te montre un truc, même deux ! Et il faut que je te raconte ! …

La conversation continua sous le regard perplexe des deux hommes. Wilhelm ne comprenait vraiment plus ce qui se passait. Il se réveille, voit le prince à son chevet, l'air défait et il entend une conversation insinuant un amour du prince. Mais pour qui ? Et voilà que Dorothéa connaissait la propriétaire du château ! C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Ludwig aussi était perdu mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Je veux des explications ! cria t'il. Immédiatement !

Dorothéa se retourna, souriante, tenant la dénommée Amelina par l'épaule.

- C'est une amie de longue date. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avant.

- Le rapprochement avec quoi ? s'énerva le prince.

- Avec la sorcière qui a réussi à donner la vie !

- Quoi !

Le cri de surprise vint de Wilhelm cette fois. Il manqua de s'évanouir. Ludwig le rattrapa par réflexe et le tint contre lui. Collé au torse du prince, Wilhelm se sentait bien réveillé d'un coup ! Louis se retourna vers les deux sorcières :

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Je vous avais dit que la sorcière d'ici était connue. J'avais raison. Elle a réussi à donner la vie.

- Pas si bien, protesta Amelina. Malheureusement mes créations ne sont pas parfaites. Elles ne peuvent s'éloigner loin de moi et cesseront immédiatement de vivre quand je ne serais plus là. Et elles ont un manque évident de personnalité.

Un soupçon effleura l'esprit de Ludwig. Un soupçon qui devint une certitude.

- Alors …vos filles ?

- Clarina et Céliane ? Ce sont mes plus belles créations ! On y croit non ?

- Vous pouvez pas imaginer…

Ludwig se sentait vraiment stupide d'un coup. Inconsciemment il serra Wilhelm un peu plus fort contre lui, de peur peut-être de le voir partir lui aussi. Wilhelm avait envie de lui tenir la main pour le rassurer mais il se reprit. Amelina continua :

- C'est pour ça que j'essaye de dissuader tout ceux qui viennent ici. C'est malheureux de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'existence réelle. Puis j'avais d'autres pièges, juste cas où.

- Comme ? demanda Wilhelm, plus trouillard que jamais.

- Un sortilège qui englobe le château. Il fait ressortir les vrais visages. On se lasse aller, sans masques, sans barrières internes. Malheureusement il est assez fort. On peut devenir violent, agressif envers les autres et soi-même. Moi je suis immunisé à force. D'ailleurs j'espère que rien ne vous est arrivé de grave ?

- Oh non rien. Du tout ! grimaça le prince.

- Je m'en voudrais de vous avoir causé du tort, puisque vous êtes des amis de Dorothéa. Mais si tout va bien, tant mieux.

Puis elle se retourna vers Dorothéa pour évoquer de vieux souvenirs.

- On dirait une histoire de manga, pensa Ludwig

Les deux folles sortirent rapidement. Ludwig lâcha enfin son valet, presque gêné et s'assit sur le lit. Wilhelm le regarda. Il imaginait sans problème le cheminement de pensée dans la tête du roux. Il déplorait que deux jeunes femmes aussi plantureuses ne puissent finir dans son lit. Le brun en ressentit un soupçon de tristesse pour son prince et en même temps il éprouvait une joie immense. Il pouvait rester encore un moment avec lui. Il se laissa retomber sur les coussins, étouffant un soupir. Il se sentait encore faible à cause de sa blessure et du remue-ménage précédent. Il se mit à somnoler. Le sort de Dorothéa devait l'avoir fatigué car il se sentait vraiment épuisé. Mais il n'était pas encore endormi et entendit parfaitement Ludwig lui parler bas. Il faillit répondre mais se rendit vite compte que Ludwig parlait parce qu'il le croyait endormi. Il se laissait aller, ouvrait son cœur :

- Je ne t'ai toujours pas répondu d'ailleurs. Tu m'as entendu parler d'amour. Et si je te disais qu'il s'agissait de toi ? Tu me croirais pas. Et même moi j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Et pourtant c'est vrai. Et je sais que jamais je n'aurais le courage de te le dire en face, ou du moins réveillé. Tu seras toujours auprès de moi, dans l'ombre. Mais jamais je ne pourrais me séparer de toi… Si seulement tu étais d'un autre milieu social…

- Désolé…

Le murmure échappa à Wilhelm. Il se mordit la lèvre en se disant que peut-être que le prince n'avait pas entendu, il avait parlé bien bas. N'entendant plus rien il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Ludwig avait les yeux écarquillés, surpris et vexé d'avoir été entendu.

- WIIILHEEELM !

- Je suis blessé !

- Rien à foutre ! Tu vas payer !

- Vous avez dit que vous m'aimiez ! Vous n'oserez pas me faire du mal !... Si ?

- Tu veux parier ? …

Dorothéa et Amelina était devant une tasse de thé quand les cris venant de la chambre recommencèrent. D'abord de la colère, surement un peu de torture mais très vite on pouvait deviner que les deux hommes prenaient leurs pieds !

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda la maitresse des lieux.

- A peu près. Le prince est en forme ! Si tu savais comment il torture ! Huum…

- T'as pas changé toi ! ricana Amelina. Même après deux cent ans !

- Trois cent ans non ?

- Si tu le dis !

Ludwig et Wilhelm durent rester encore quelques jours dans le château bizarre. Le valet devait encore se remettre un peu de sa blessure avant de reprendre la route. Car Ludwig envisageait toujours de parcourir les pays. Plus pour se trouver une épouse, mais surtout pour échapper à ses fonctions royales. Et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il ne voulait pas se confronter tout de suite à sa mère. Il imaginait très bien sa réaction s'il lui amenait Wilhelm comme fiancé officiel. Et il n'avait pas envie de le voir en vrai tout de suite. Autant en profiter pour parcourir les routes et découvrir le monde.

Le prince avait toujours du mal pour rester près de Clarina et Céliane à présent. Il testa à plusieurs reprises leurs humanités probables. Il tentait de les surprendre, de les faire parler, de les draguer (et oui on ne change pas si vite) même de les menacer ou de les amener dans un coin sombre. Wilhelm le laissait faire, un peu lassé et en même temps amusé. Il savait pertinemment que Ludwig ne changerait pas. Du moins pas avant quelques années. Et Wilhelm comptait bien y arriver un jour ! Il ne se montrait pas jaloux en tout cas. Louis lui prouvait son amour autant que possible, et très souvent le soir d'ailleurs. A la brutalité d'un soir s'était succédé la tendresse, l'attention, la découverte patiente et des promesses à n'en plus finir. Ludwig faisait preuve d'une douceur étonnante, amenant son amant au plaisir sans une seule fois effleurer sa blessure. Wilhelm découvrait une nouvelle facette du prince.

En revanche il se comportait exactement comme d'habitude durant la journée. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de leurs relations. Bon tout le monde l'était déjà, pourtant ils ne disaient rien.

Le jour du départ arriva enfin. Dorothéa avait décidé de poursuivre la route avec eux, au grand dam des deux hommes.

Wilhelm parcourait le château pour retrouver toutes les affaires éparpillées du prince. Il s'était quelque peu étalé ! Le brun était à quatre pattes, essayant de récupérer une chaussure, une seule, la deuxième étant dans la cuisine, trois étages plus bas, quand Ludwig rentra. Il eu un instant l'envie de lui sauter dessus tout de suite. C'était de sa faute s'il avait un derrière aussi tentant. A la place il s'appuya contre le mur, appréciant pleinement la vue. Quand Wilhelm se releva enfin, la chaussure en main, couvert de toiles d'araignées et les cheveux en bataille, il vit Louis, sourire aux lèvres :

- Et ça vous amuse ?

Il continuait de la vouvoyer par habitude. Hormis le soir, quand il se laissait aller.

- C'est de votre faute ! Quelle idée d'éparpiller tous vos vêtements comme ça !

- Il est normal que je mette mon physique de rêve en valeur. J'ai changé de vêtements à certains endroits.

- Et pourquoi pas dans la chambre ?

- Où est le plaisir alors ?

Wilhelm cessa là la discussion. Il savait pertinemment que Ludwig ne répondrait pas et il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il était un peu pressé de partir. Même si la sorcière des lieux se révélait beaucoup plus charmante à présent et l'endroit plus accueillant. Mais il ne pouvait réprimer des frissons. Il était grand temps de partir ! Wilhelm ramassait deux jupes (du prince oui !) et un haut quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant que Ludwig ne l'enlace, enfouissant sa tête dans la chevelure brune. Le valet fut plutôt surpris de cet élan soudain.

- Mon prince ?

- Promet-toi que tu ne me quitteras jamais, murmura t'il.

- Je resterai toujours avec vous, dit Wilhelm en fermant les yeux, appréciant la chaleur du prince dans son dos.

Ludwig se releva d'un coup.

- Bon puisque c'est décidé, on dégage ! Allez dépêche-toi !

Wilhelm se sentit très fatigué d'un coup. Puis il esquissa un sourire. C'était le quotidien. Rien ne semblait changé à première vue. Il suivit rapidement son prince dans les couloirs.

**XXX**

- Louuuuu !

Ludwig s'apprêtait à partir quand un cri venant de devant le pont-levis, relevé pour l'heure l'interrompit. Il se hissa jusque sur les remparts pour découvrir une scène assez cocasse. Sa mère, porte-voix en main, trainait son père derrière elle. Wilhelm arriva aux cotés du roux.

- On reconnaît la famille, murmura t'il. Vous avez eu la même idée du porte-voix.

- C'est pas tellement le problème ! grommela Louis. Pourquoi et comment sait-elle que je suis là ?

- Elle a dut vous suivre.

- Lou ! Descends ! Et reviens à la maison ! Ta cérémonie t'attend ! criait la mère.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas rentrer ! Et arrête avec ce surnom ! répondit Ludwig

- Descends ou j'enfonce la porte et je détruis le château, menaça Almaberga.

- Le pire c'est qu'elle en est capable, dit Ludwig en se retournant.

- Où allez-vous mon prince ?

- A ton avis ?

Ludwig tira Wilhelm par la peau du cou jusque dans leur carrosse. Il avait assez peu exploré la demeure, juste assez pour savoir qu'il y avait une porte de derrière, donnant sur la forêt. Il fit partir la voiture au galop.

- Et Dorothéa ? demanda Wilhelm.

- Oh elle nous rejoindra bien trop vite à mon goût ! … Ça ne te plaît pas de rester seul avec moi ? demanda t'il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

Et il lui vola un baiser. Wilhelm sentit bien à cet instant qu'il avait encore beaucoup d'épreuves à traverser. Mais tant qu'il serait au coté de son prince il ferait avec. Et avec un éternel sourire.

Le soleil était vraiment magnifique ce jour là.

**FIN**

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu bâclé la fin. Mais bon je me suis bien amusé quand même. **


End file.
